


Конец героини-полуджинни

by ChebMaster



Series: Танцуй-танцуй приключение [1]
Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChebMaster/pseuds/ChebMaster
Summary: Риски плетёт интригу, строит планы и мастерит свой шизотех, заранее готовясь к тому, что Зараза вломится и попытается пустить всё насмарку. Но дела всегда могут пойти наперекосяк, оставив тебя жить с сожалениями о несбывшемся. Магия джиннов - не драконий жемчуг, но может она подарить второй шанс?
Relationships: Риски Бутс/Шантэй
Series: Танцуй-танцуй приключение [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082852





	Конец героини-полуджинни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of the half-Genie Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338264) by [ChebMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChebMaster/pseuds/ChebMaster). 



> Основа этого рассказа написана в 2017-м, задолго до того, как вышла «Семь сирен»и даже «Квест королевы пиратов». Любые подробности из них были добавлены задним числом. Изначально планировался, как глава «Танцуй-танцуй заварушки», непосредственно перед сражением с Риски, сводя две линии воедино. Но после эмоционального накала написания всех ключевых сцен наступил откат, и написание заглохло.
> 
> Пинками заставил себя дописать английскую версию, опубликовав 3-го мая, _до_ выхода «Семи сирен» в Стиме, назначенного на 28-е мая. Знакомый с той игрой только по летсплеям первой части на тытубе, я с нетерпением жду, как всё повернётся: подтвердятся ли мои догадки насчёт Шантэй-вселенной за пределами предыдущих игр или же будут опровергнуты? Получит ли Заводная Луна свой дебют? Чего добивается Риски?
> 
> P.S. Угадал, ё. И характеры угадал. Для тех, кто не знает, Заводная Луна - планировавшийся этап "Героини-полуджинни", так и не реализорванный потому, что кикстартер не добрал пороговой суммы. Предполагалось, что Риски построила летающую крепость, которую Шантэй предстоит штурмовать.

Обленившаяся до того, что забросила ежедневное патрулирование кишащих пугалами полей, не сумевшая узнать меня через улицу в совершенно смехотворной маскировке... Иметь эту _бестолочь_ в роли своей заклятой мстительницы - почти что оскорбление.

Зараза совсем опустилась. Похоже, даже танцы свои не практикует. Удивительно, как толстеть ещё не начала.

Так не пойдёт. Для моего замысла она нужна злой, худой и жилистой, активно рыщущей в поисках зла и сцепяющейся с противниками, из сокровищниц которых мне необходимо умыкнуть кой-какие нужные вещи.

Захожу в мастерскую её дяди и заговариваю со стариком. Наивный глупец так рад пообщаться с коллегой-технарём, что выбалтывает все свои секреты. Изучаю чертежи его так называемого «динамо», откладывая в памяти. Казалось бы, достаточно послать тинкербата, скопировать под покровом ночи - но я предпочитаю работать над ключевыми местами тщательнее. Подробно узнав о конструкции из уст изобретателя - избегу ошибок, которые совершенно не могу себе позволить в этом деле.

Покидаю мастерскую. Разговор вышел душевный - даже у таких любителей, как этот охотник за реликвиями на полставки, можно выучиться чему-нибудь новенькому. Решаю просто и без затей напасть на этот сонный рыбацкий городишко, когда мой замысел дозреет. Безыскусно, да - но ничто так не пробуждает героизм пинком с подъёма, как сражение на улицах горящего города, захваченного ордами пиратов. Надо прихватить побольше бочек смолы - не для того, чтобы на самом деле выжигать город, а для пущей атмосферности. Затмевающие небо клубы чёрного дыма, блуждающие по улицам огненные вихри... Такого рода классика.

* * *

Обозреваю своих тинкербатов, снующих туда-сюда и облепивших строительные леса, работающих на тяжёлых грузовых кранах для подъёма деталей-переростков. Пока что, всё идёт по плану, за исключением пары несчастных случаев на производстве. Это моя самая масштабная на сегодняшний день стройка, превосходящая по масштабам даже фабрику, которую мне пришлось создать для постройки моего технарского танка.

Но в отличие от той фабрики, девяносто процентов механизмов здесь - тепловые машины.

Источник энергии, вечная головная боль всех технарей. Выбор невелик: магия, атмосферное электричество, как собирает среди облаков Боеприпас-барон для своего воздушного флота, ветер, вода, пар и геотермальная энергия.

Увы, моё смелое изобретение обещает жрать энергию, как не в себя. Магия отпадает сразу: уж кем-кем, а легендарной чародейкой я точно не являюсь.

Атмосферное электричество и ветер тоже отпадают: для них нужны неохватные, _хрупкие_ сборники-уловители. Вероятность чему-то пойти не так - такая, что безопаснее вступать в морскую баталию верхом на гигантском фарфоровом сервизе.

Пар... Без таких жульнических артефактов, как элементальные камни, мне бы понадобилось вырубить целый лес. А потом высиживать результирующую гору дров месяцами, пока та сохнет, защищая , словно наседка, от дождя, монстров и дураков. Слишком скучно и совершенно не в моём стиле. Что ещё хуже - моя куча горючих дров обязательно привлекла бы Заразу, которая владеет огненными заклинаниями и не боится их использовать. Я слышала, древние использовали нечто под названием «каменный уголь», но мне покуда попадались лишь пустые выработки, где они выгребли всё подчистую.

С водой - та же история, только высиживать пришлось бы строящуюся плотину. Спасибо, не надо.

Вот почему я строюсь внутри сподручного вулкана. Не в первой. Эти громады - тепловые машины печально знамениты крайне низкой удельной мошностью на единицу веса - преобразуют огромный, но рассеянный, тепловой поток во вращательное движение, необходимое для привода моего злодейской машины злокозненной манипуляции. И в отличие от, например, моего Технарского Танка - у этих машин нет уязвимых точек.

Зараза заявится, как всегда, в самый неудобный момент - но она здесь не найдёт удобных слабых мест. Я, к тому же, строю всё модульным, с большим запасом. Конечно, она не способна распознать тепловую машину, даже если та приложит её по темечку - а при таком количестве движущихся поршней и противовесов размером с небольшой дом это вполне может случиться!

Потом меня озаряет. На первый взгляд - безумие, но... Да, можно убить двух птиц одним камнем. Я могу пробуриться в кратер и затопить эту пещеру магмой из расположенного там постоянного лавового озера. Это сделает невозможным аварийный ремонт на ходу, но выход энергии увеличит крайне значительно. Плюс, дополнительные возможности. В конце концов, всем этим машинам требуется проработать лишь несколько минут. Столько усилий - ради фактически одноразового устройства.

Кроме того, зуд поиска приключений на свои нижние девяносто подначивает меня поставить эксперимент: насколько проникающей способна быть Зараза? Ха, точно! Если завалить основной тоннель, оставив для входа только затопленные пещеры... Хмм... Уже пробовала один раз, кстати. В том временном логове, где распечатывала лампу.

Окидываю пещеру критическим взглядом, представляя, как оно будет затопленное. Магма поднимется... примерно вот до этого уровня. Себе на заметку: не забыть перенастроить грузовой подъёмник. Будет жаль, если столь важный инструмент обмакнётся в лаву. А как горячо тут станет, и насколько быстро? Провожу какое-то время, вычисляя в уме. Забываться в работе всегда так увлекательно... Почти так же увлекательно, как грабить, хо-хо-хо.

Закончив, чувствую голод - не один час прошёл? - и знаю ответ. После изначального импульса, тепловые машины будут непрерывно терять эффективность. Слишком быстро для моих целей. Что если... Нет. Взрывы перегретого пара вредны для прихвостней. А ещё могут спровоцировать магму на взрыв. Эта штука _обожает_ взрываться - только добавь щепотку газов. А всё, хоть немного горючее или влажное, превращается в тучу газов. Всё равно, что зажжённый фитиль к бочонку с порохом подносить.

Нет, проблему неравномерного поступления энергии я решу при помощи паровой машины. Эхехех. Работы столько... Где бы награбить дифференциал, достаточно крепкий, чтобы крутить моё динамо одновременно сборкой тепловых машин и паровой машиной?.. Последнюю ещё строить с нуля: ни за что не стану разбирать мою Океанскую Техно-Лоханку с Паровым Приводом, Модель Третья. Моя новая улитка - потрясающая, спору нет. На ней несёшься - словно летишь. Но у неё свои проблемы. Лоханка - тихая, не привлекает внимания и в глаза не бросается - пока не вылезет на берег и не разинет пасть.

Столько работы - грести, не разгрести...

* * *

Нападение на Суеград прошло хорошо, даже награбили немало. Мне это добро сейчас - лишняя обуза, одна переноска сожрала тинкербато-часы, нужные в другом месте... А, и черти с ним. Не грабить - профессиональная гордость не позволяла.

Зараза оказалась просто в ужасной форме. Вышла из орды моих свирепых прихвостней победительницей, но живого места на ней не было. Ну, хотя бы наша финальная битва на набережной оказалась не скучной. Какое упорство, какая изобретательность! Нашла способ горожанам поддержать её, самим не подставляясь. После того, как мою Техно-Улитку отогнали - взаправду отогнали, у бедняжки аллергия на взрывы - я «сдалась» и отдала ей фальшивые чертежи.

Теперь всё зависит от того, заметит ли старик мои поправки. Тщу себя надеждой, что замаскировала их достаточно хорошо.

Плюс, им скоро будет не до этого. Даже если заварушка с похищением чертежей не была достаточным отвлекающим фактором - следующие этапы моего плана их так отвлекут, что мало не покажется. Я уже намекнула этим девам-деревенщинам: мол есть полуджинни, которая вам поможет. И подложила письмо этой призрачке, Вьюшке Репейкиной (Holly Lingerbean). Бедный мой, поражённый амнезией, тинкербат. Его жертва не будет забыта. Надеюсь, она припрётся осесть в Суеграде, этот её гигантский червь - настоящая заноза, когда я не могу сражаться с ним лично. Абсолютно не могу себе позволить терять воспоминания из-за всяких жадных певичек-призраков которые просто не знают, когда угомониться.

А работы меньше не становится. Ещё собирать кучу джиннских кристаллов и похищать уйму специализированных технарских приблуд прежде, чем мои ключевые машины станут работоспособны.

* * *

В конечном итоге, мне пришлось уйму всего пустить на слом и построить здоровенный маховик прямо под Техно-Мозгом. Сколько над ним корячиться пришлось. С коробкой передач, которая соединяет его с тепловыми машинами - ещё больше. Какая боль. Пришлось менять конструкцию несколько раз, изворачиваться и приспосабливаться, чтобы не пустить псу под хвост уже проделанную работу. Строить, отталкиваясь от существующих деталей вместо того, чтобы расчитать всё с нуля по нормальному. Тьфу.

Балансировка маховика была нудной, кропотливой работой. Даже сейчас, вращаясь на малой доле расчётных оборотов с приводом от одной геотермальной энергии, он порождает мощные вибрации. На полной мощности - порвёт всю конструкцию максимум за пять минут.

Решаю сделать перерыв и лично проверить, насколько хорошую полосу препятствий создаёт моя машинерия. Выясняется - совсем никакую. Даже игнорируя несколько промежутков, которые будут забраны решётками - лёгких путей слишком много. Даже следуя отметкам «ниже этой линии - лава» прохожу меньше, чем за пару минут хватаясь за края, запрыгивая на движущиеся поршни или подскакивая верхом на своей пиратской пушке чтобы забраться повыше.

Стою на платформе грузового подъёмника - назначенного, как финиш - и хмурюсь в недовольстве. Снующие тинкербаты суетливо спешат скрыться из вида. Если подумать - даже решётки можно преодолеть, если она придёт, как обезьянка. Нет, так не пойдёт. Совсем не пойдёт.

— Парни! — командую. — Приготовьтесь к внеплановой смене! Я желаю, чтобы каждая движущаяся часть была покрыта шипами - слышите? А, и решётки - тоже.

В ответ несётся коллективный стон. Замечательно. Значит - смогу покарать отлынивающих, разместив их тут в роли препятствий.

Подняв настроение - возвращаюсь к своему Техно-Мозгу, заставляю его выдвинуть балластные катушки и продолжаю калибровать их защитное поле. Увы, эти уязвимые, жизненно важные части нельзя ничем покрывать, весь их смысл пропадёт.

Зная, что Зараза владеет лишь тремя типами урона: огонь, молнии и механический, я рассчитала защитное поле так, чтобы защищало от первого, в первую очередь, так как катушки фатально уязвимы к огню. Молнии пройдут насквозь, но катушки - отличные проводники материального электричества, заземлённые через радиаторы высокого сопротивления. На том уровне сил, что Зараза регулярно демонстрирует - её непрерывные усилия лишь сделают части моей машины слегка тёплыми.

Механический урон - другое дело. Невозможно сделать защитное поле, защищавшее бы против всех его разновидностей, это так же невозможно, как найти панацею, универсальное лекарство. Но мою задачу сильно облегчает знание способов, какими полу-тупица умеет наносить урон: они все завязаны на её магию. Это - либо её волосы, укреплённые быть на порядок массивнее, либо снаряды ближнего боя от её заклинаний. С волосами легко справиться тем же компонентом, что защищает от огня: двухслойный поток противомагии, отражающий любую входящую магию вверх. Сами волосы сквозь барьер пройдут - но станут обычными волосами. Снаряды - всегда железные, мне достаточно было придать защитному полю магнитные свойства. Любой предмет с заметной магнитной проницаемостью отскочит, как от резиновой стены.

Слониха - другое дело, но катушки достаточно компактные, чтобы она упёрлась лбом в крепкую раму при рывке сбоку, а припечатав сверху - она лишь пересилит выдвижную пружину, вдвинув катушку обратно в основание. Поскольку она может быть лишь в одном месте одновременно - четыре остальных катушки вытянут нагрузку без проблем.

Наблюдаю, как катушки убираются в пол. По крайней мере, этот жизненно важный механизм - стопроцентно Заразо-упорный. Ни за что ей тут не нанести заметного вреда.

* * *

Перевожу дыхание. Подкладывать дюжины свидетельств, намекающих на очевидную природу моего злодейского плана было нудной, неблагодарной работой. И всё ради того, чтобы они нашли две-три, не больше. Стоило оно того? Правильный ответ: я хочу оставить на долю случайного шанса как можно меньше. Хотя всё это шныряние по углам и утомило меня, оставив в раздражении.

Старик наконец-то завершил своё динамо. Со всеми моими коварными дополнениями, глупец.

Похоже, я прибыла в последний момент: вижу, как козявка-полуджинни возвращается и спешу полюбоваться грандиозным раздраем.

Хомяк-зомби?.. Они серьёзно?..

Хм, а идея - не так уж глупа. Если использовать обычных диких зомби в комбинации с колесом соответствующих размеров...

Наблюдаю, затаив дыхание... И мой чересчур сложный план срабатывает без сучка, без задоринки. Динамо делает то, что _я_ запланировала, не без помощи джиннского кристалла, засунутого в один из ключевых компонентов прошлой ночью. Бодрящий выброс тёмной магии бьёт в девчонку-полуджинни, словно чёрная молния.

Ты, кто всегда треплется о непростительности злодейского зла - а у _тебя_ кишка не тонка побороть внутреннюю тьму, подчинив себе?

Зараза недееспособна, так называемые друзья - охвачены горем, умыкнуть всё ещё работающее динамо - проще простого. Если подумать - этот зомби-хомяк в качестве источника энергии весьма удобен, сэкономил мне кучу усилий по перезапуску и повторной калибровке уже настроенного устройства. Жаль, не могу остаться посмотреть, что будет дальше: мой первейший приоритет - позаботиться о приобретении, нажитом нечестным путём. Эта часть плана - ключевая.

Последнее, что я слышу из мастерской - до смехотворности напыщенный монолог о жалких червях, которые должны пресмыкаться или вроде того. Хм, я ничего такого не слышала от чисто джиннской половины, которую я тогда вырвала из неё. Должно быть, это вот всё - человеческая половина.

Не даром говорят: в тихом омуте - черти водятся.

Спешу доставить динамо в моё логово, погоняя тинкербатов безжалостно. Результатов может быть только два: либо козявка-полуджинни придёт в себя и придёт за мной, охваченная праведным гневом... Либо она поддастся тёмным желаниям. О последнем я узнаю по гигантскому столбу дыма там, где раньше был Суеград.

Но я надеюсь, вопреки здравому смыслу, что она достаточно сильная, и до этого не дойдёт.

* * *

Машины работают на полную мощность в первый - и последний - раз. Расплавленный камень медленно затопляет огромную пещеру, разгоняя мои тепловые машины. Поршни и противовесы движутся с ускорениями за пределом прочности. Некоторые подсистемы уже разваливаются, осыпаясь гнутыми валами и выщербленными зубчатыми колёсами в растущее лавовое озеро.

Не имеет значения. Я расчитала все критически важные части с большим запасом. Предохранительные штифты толщиной с мой торс ломаются с пушечным громом, но главный маховик продолжает раскручиваться, подгоняемый выжившими подсистемами. Суммарная мощность всё ещё растёт.

Проверив и убедившись, что все вентили, которые должны быть открыты, остаются открытыми, я пробегаю глазами последний перечень проверочных операций пока стенобитная русалочка разносит подводную полосу препятствий, что я для неё соорудила. Техно-Мозг давно откалиброван, проверен тремя холостыми прогонами и готов к запуску.

Как только поток тёмной магии достигнет расчётной плотности, он будет подвергнут обращению полярности и направлен в фокусирующую решётку джиннских кристаллов, которая сосредоточит этот поток фальшивой светлой магии и пробьёт червоточину в Царство джиннов, на что способна лишь светлая магия, настроенная в резонанс с реальной полуджинни. Затем я оседлаю этот поток, используя столь вульгарный метод, как обычный варп.

Я дерзко ворвусь в Царство джиннов и их сила станет моей!

Тепловые машины замедляются, теряя эффективность. Коробка передач-переросток, стоившая мне стольких труда и нервов, переключается на высшую передачу с многострадальным скрежетом, доживая последнюю минуту в фонтанах искр и крошащегося металла.

Раздаются звуки пальбы - мои расходные прихвостни вступили в безнадёжную схватку. Пещеру поставлены охранять самые отборные, проштрафившиеся и Подведшие Меня. Теперь взрываются пачками, чисто ради развлечения. Ну и шут с ними, я всегда могу призвать ещё. Даже учитывая, что корабельную дисциплину в них придётся вбивать с нуля. Так, по крайней мере, выжившие «старички» лишний раз запомнят, кому не надо перечить. Своевольные мелкие поганцы.

Наконец, из промежутка между утыканным шипами противовесом и раскалённой поверхностью магмы вымётывается размытая тень. Потрёпанная гарпия оставляет дымный шлейф, кончики крыльев оплавлены и скручены.

Сорвиголова, каких поискать.

Натужно хлопая крыльями, подлетает к грузовому подъёмнику и перекидыывается в облаке фиолетовых искр, приземляясь на платформу подъёмника уже в человечьем облике. Насторожённо оглядывается по сторонам.

Мой выход.

Мы пикируемся недолгое время. Она обвиняет меня в злодействе, я отвечаю уклончиво, укрепляя её уверенность в том, что мой план - обратить Царство джиннов в царство тьмы. На удивление, она так ни разу и не упоминает, что именно джинны охраняют наше человеческое царство от тварей вроде моего почившего владыки - а то и кого похуже. Это - основная причина, почему нарушать их царство - феерически дурная идея... Хм, похоже, она не такая умная, как я думала.

Она бахвалится, что они нашли способ обратить полярность и снять моё проклятие. Так она поэтому здесь, не благодаря силе воли, одолевшей тьму, но благодаря изобретению косорукого старика?.. Какое разочарование.

Невзирая на это, мы развлекаемся. Ну, _я_ развлекаюсь. Она ведёт отчаянную битву против коварной главзлодейки. Вынуждена признать, мелкая раздражительница хорошо наловчилась драться. Увёртывается почти сверхъестественно, танцует очень быстро, всегда вклиниваясь в промежутки в моих атаках, превращения - всегда в тему и весьма мощные. Особенно слониха. Как в таком относительно некрупном существе вмещается такая топтучая сила? Её эффективный вес должен быть пять-шесть тонн, а прыгает она - выше моей головы!

«Никогда не драться ради самой драки» - может и хороший принцип, но не могу отрицать, что драться - весело. Кроме того, такой легендарной личности, как я, надо поддерживать форму. Если подумать - все мои остальные противники за весьма заметное время были гораздо менее гибкими и маневренными.

Что для меня сейчас важнее - она ни разу не демонстрирует ни одного типа урона, кроме уже виденных. Огонь, молнии, вагон и маленькая тележка механического - но на этом всё. Если я сама не дам ей что-то ещё, чтобы она могла отразить своим пузырём, она ограничена типами урона, к которым у моего Техно-Мозга высочайшая сопротивляемость. У неё нет ни малейшего шанса навредить ему за то время, что у неё будет. Ни за что ей не сорвать мой _реальный_ план. Взяла вот, прямо сейчас, и сглазила?.. Неее. Королева семи морей не боится какой-то там Судьбы. Я смеюсь в лицо этой глупой корове.

Пора. Подъёмник замедляется, достигнув верха, и останавливается вровень с моим лучшим на сегодняшний день изобретением. Козявка-полуджинни замирает, охваченная ужасом. Я представляю мой Техно-Мозг подобающим злодейским монологом, полным невнятных намёков. Всегда позволяйте им приходить к собственным выводам! Герои порой воображают такие ужасы, что даже меня, профессиональную злодейку, повергают в немое потрясение.

Сложный механизм включается, открывая глаза и пялясь на Заразу. Пользуюсь отвлекающим моментом, чтобы ускользнуть. Мозг в этом отношении - чистая бутафория: всё, на что он способен - это пялиться на ближайший движущийся объект, напоминающий её причёску. У него просто не хватит разрешения чтобы распознавать лица, цвета он тоже различать неспособен. И атакующих возможностей у него нет. Я лишь пару катапульт в стенах спрятала, бракованные шестерни метать. Ну, там ещё фотонный разрядник обратного потока, установленный в опасной близости - так, поглумиться над правилами охраны труда. Если примет его действие за атаку Мозга - ещё смешней будет.

В центре машины - старое динамо, хомяк всё бежит. После изначальной калибровки, его функция - комически-декоративная. Будет очень смешно, если она подумает, что это - основной источник энергии!

Игнорируя воодушевлённые вопли тупицы, думающей, что спасает мир, я спешу к варп-платформе, установленной в основании машины. Все мои вычисления идеально точны - и всё же, по хребту у меня бегут мурашки. Вот он, самый заметный шанс погибнуть от творения рук своих: варп по координатам, номинально не существующим относительно нашей материальной реальности всегда сопряжён с немалым риском.

Ну, понеслась.

Переход - резкий, как ногой по зубам - заставляет зашипеть от фантомной боли. Безбрежная масса светлой магии давит со всех сторон, всё крохотные облачка, туманные завитки, светящиеся и переливающиеся мягкими расцветками. Гых, столько доброты! Если бы та часть меня, что это ощущает, имела бы зубы - они бы уже крошились от приторной сладости.

Собравшись - выхватываю лампу и начинаю засасывать энергии, заполоняющие всё вокруг. Эти глупцы из Суеграда оказали мне немалую услугу, похоронив артефакт зла в относительно неглубоком море - и при этом отлично зная, что у моих прихвостней имеется водолазное снаряжение.

Я крепко держу вырывающуюся лампу. Та уже белеет, искрясь, отдавая в ладони выворачивающей неправильностью. Но я только начала. Теперь надо осторожнее, не привлечь местных жителей. Мой дерзкий план эквивалентен краже травы с их заднего двора, реакция маловероятна - но всё же.

Простой вопрос: куда попадают джинны, когда их убивают в смертном мире? Правильный ответ: они все оказываются здесь. Они - духи, и это - их духовное царство, их суверенная грань бытия. Они могут не обладать материальными формами, которые я была бы способна воспринять. Они могут быть заняты делами за гранью понимания моего впечатляющего, но всё ещё смертного ума. Но. Они. Все. Здесь. Каждый джинн, что когда-либо жил, от дрищей до могучих неодолимых воинов - они все где-то здесь. У любого из них есть шанс заметить это искажение, этот кусок пространства-времени, что я генирирую вокруг себя, просто будучи здесь во плоти.

Лампа бьётся в моих стиснутых руках, сияя, словно миниатюрное солнце, обжигая, словно соль на рану. Но я не сдаюсь.

Похищая их джиннскую магию, я рискую конфронтацией с кем-нибудь вроде матери недоросли-полуджинни. При поддержке друзей и соратников. На их территории.

Не из тех конфронтаций, что я могу надеяться выиграть.

Но ради моей мечты, ради желания, родившегося однажды, когда я наблюдала за чайками в синем небе над головой?.. Оно того стоит.

Я рискую тут жизнью не ради чего-нибудь тривиального, вроде неодолимой силы или мира, упавшего к моим ногам, или несметных богатств.

Я пошла на этот риск потому что ничто иное не способно привести в движение мою машину мечты, мою Заводную Луну. Я так желаю её построить, что это словно глухая боль, никогда не стихающая до конца.

Еще чуть-чуть - и у меня будет достаточно. Предвкушение кружит голову, планы и чертежи порхают и вихрятся у меня в голове, словно поздравительные бабочки. Я уже почти вижу, как сражаюсь в славных воздушных баталиях против жалких летучих кораблей Боеприпас-барона, как смеюсь свысока над сухопутными улитками из моей неприступной крепости в облаках, как толпы паникуют, а могучие герои приходят бросить мне выз...

Мощнейший удар сотрясает меня, отправляя лететь вверх тормашками, выбив лампу из рук...

Вскакиваю на ноги, замедленно, поскольку в этом царстве нет чётких понятий верха и низа, резко разворачиваясь туда и сюда, скимитар наизготовку, болезненно осознавая, что не могу просчитать окружающую обстановку, не с могу даже распознать нападение в этом однообразном...

Стойте.

Мой Техно-Мозг - здесь, напрочь разломанный и истекающий тёмной магией, словно самый большой в мире сигнал «Тревога! Вторжение!». Зараза стоит на его круговом основании, пялясь по сторонам в благоговении, донельзя довольная собой.

Как?!

Проводники все лопнули, втянутые в основание балластные катушки - расплавлены напрочь, словно... Отказ системы управления, попытка сбросить избыточную магию, не выдвигая катушек?

Но, важнее - где лампа?

Я отчаянно оглядываюсь по сторонам. Вот она! Вертится, как волчок, выпуская собранную мной магию потоком радуг и искр, только розовых единорогов не хватает. Делаю шаг к ней, но Зараза протягивает руку вперёд... и хватает лампу, которая была в дюжине саженей позади неё!

Нет!

Это царство, оно реально на её стороне - чего ещё ожидать? Помимо материальных остатков моей машины, пространство здесь - зыбкая иллюзия, отзывающаяся на её прихоти - а она даже не осознаёт этого.

Ладно, двое могут играть в эту игру! Делаю один шаг на платформу, преодолевая разделяющее нас, казавшееся таким большим, расстояние.

— Тебе меня не остановить! — рычу, пытаясь схватить лампу. — Эта сила будет моей!

Впервые за долгое, долгое время я реально хочу покалечить её.

Её сверхъестественная увёртливость - уже не такая забавная, когда у меня стремительно выходит время - не даёт мне вернуть мой жизненно важный инструмент.

Она начинает крутить головой по сторонам, впервые замечая, как вытекающая тёмная магия пятнает эту до тошноты чистенькую облачную сказку.

— О, нет! — в ужасе восклицает она. — Падение во тьму! Оно уже началось!

Да, вот так. Дёргайся, приходи к неверным выводам, отвлекайся - позволив мне...

— Я должна спасти Царство джиннов! — выкрикивает тупица, выхватывая криво сляпанный на соплях... Обратитель полярности!

Нет.

Кровь стынет в моих жилах прежде даже, чем до сознания доходит, _что_ она собирается сделать. Я бросаюсь...

И она просто перепрыгивает через мой неловкий, слишком растянутый бросок, включая устройство.

Дебилка! Безмозглая, годная только портачить некомпетентная простофиля!

Машинка, благодаря обстоятельствам ставшая устройством судного дня, трещит и искрит в её руках, сгорая мгновенно. Но дело сделано. Тоненький ручеёк тёмной магии из моего разбитого изобретения превращается в светлую... А подавляющая, вездесущая, всё пронизывающая масса фоновой магии вокруг нас - становится великолепной, маняще прекрасной тёмной. Вместо карамельной облачной страны нас теперь окружает грозно-прекрасное грозовое облако.

Словно освежающий ураган после влажной духоты жаркого дня. Словно бодрящая схватка не на жизнь, а на смерть после бесконечной скуки. Словно глоток ледяной отравы посреди иссушённой, палимой солнцем пустыни.

Словно последний гвоздь в крышку гроба моего единственного на всю жизнь шанса.

Не знаю, насколько простирается поражённая зона - скорей всего, не особо далеко, учитывая, каким хилым был тот кусок мусора - и распространится ли на всё царство, как я позволила ей думать, было в моём плане. Бесчисленные злые джинны, не сдерживаемые ограничениями морали - как они поступят, кого отправятся завоёвывать? Наихудший вариант - я имею несчастье наблюдать рождение нового ада, причём, адские врата уже пробиты моей рукой.

Что я знаю наверняка - в то время, как мой разломанный, протекающий Техно-Мозг был наподобие вываливания навоза на чей-то задний двор - неприятно, но не обязательно повод для немедленной реакции - эта её эскапада выделяется, словно куча экскрементов размером с пик Острый!

Мой совершенный план, мой единственный шанс, _моя мечта_ \- с ней всё кончено!

А эта... эта... просто стоит, пошатываясь, совершенно не воспринимая окружающее, и разговаривает с какими-то плодами своего воображения, _улыбаясь_.

— Для тебя всё хиханьки да хаханьки?.. Да я тебя!.. — реву под взрыв раскалённой добела ненависти, резонирующей с морем тёмной магии вокруг, распухающей, питаясь сама собой. Делаю шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Я её прикончу. Я её _в порошок сотру_! Моя кровь ракшасы кипит, клыки выдвигаются из моей ощеренной пасти, бритвенно-острые когти выступают из пальцев... Это так просто, пока она бродит оглушённая, не видящая ничего вокруг, похлёстывая по проплывающим клубам тёмной магии и рыдая, словно её заставляют убивать котят. Моё зрение окрашивается в жёлтый, когтистая рука тянется вперёд, звеня предвкушением...

Приложив титаническое усилие воли, заставляю себя спасаться бегством. Вместо того, чтобы, скажем, остаться и поотрывать Ненавистной Твари конечности, одну за другой. Я бы разодрала эту... эту РРРРГ словно мокрую бумагу! Я бы купалась в её внутренностях! Я бы...

Я бы задержалась достаточно надолго, чтобы джинны прибыли в силах тяжких и раздавили бы меня, словно таракана. Или превратили бы в светлую сущность или вообще стёрли из бытия, ненароком, просто вычищая тёмную магию, разлитую вокруг.

Заставляя изменения моего тела обратиться - я прожила без подобных костылей для слабаков, проживу и дальше в полностью человеческой форме - ныряю в скручивающийся, теряющий стабильность вихрь варп-канала.

Резкий переход прибытия почти вырубает меня - была бы верная смерть тут, в воздухе над лавовым озером - но мне удаётся остаться в сознании. Применяя свою пиратскую пушку, вытягиваю наверх и приземляюсь на краю аварийного выхода.

Задерживаюсь на пороге тоннеля, глядя, как рассыпаются плоды моих трудов. Некоторые машины ещё крутятся бесцельно, но большинство уже заклинило от перегрева. Я хватаю беснующегося зверя внутри меня за шкирку и заставляю сидеть. К ноге. О, я отомщу. Но сейчас - не время и не место. Такова тёмная магия - либо ты диктуешь ей свою волю, либо она помыкает тобой, компромисс невозможен. И у меня нет намерения позволять второму случиться в любой форме. Сидеть, я-внутренняя! Моя месть будет расчётливой и холодной, как лёд.

Остатки моего Техно-Мозга прибывают в ореоле доброты, ни с чем не спутаешь, и Зараза - с ними. Хоо, быстро они. Уже вышвыривают чуждые субстанции?.. Похоже, я улизнула из их царства в последний момент!

Покорёженные опоры скрипят, осыпаясь обломками. Пора уходить.

— Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь в огне! — кричу на прощание, злоба так и кипит, не давая пикироваться как следует. Тч, надо работать над этой слабостью. Прощальные слова вышли жалкими и недостойными.

Оборачиваясь уходить - ещё успеваю заметить, как она бросается схватить хомяка. Поле короткого рывка со скимитаром - переключаюсь на пушку, чтобы набрать высоту, затем продолжаю скользить прочь от склона горы на моей верной шляпе.

Гора начинает рокотать и в груди у меня сжимается. Не поймите превратно, я люблю, когда всё взрывается. Но все мои труды и усилия... _Незаменимые материалы..._ Всё псу под хвост! Раз-и всё оказалось напрасно. Разворачиваюсь, скользя по воздуху спиной вперёд, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на моё пиратское логово. Надеюсь, большинство моих тинкербатов-ветеранов смогло спастись через подводный проход. После того, как там прошла русалочка - ни одного препятствия не должно было остаться, она - как стенобитное орудие.

Аварийный выход начинает плеваться ошмётками лавы. Фиолетовласая фигурка прыгает через проломы моего старого деревянного моста, спеша уйти от опустошения. Та отягощённая талантами блондинка на своём попугае-переростке пикирует перехватить её. Опять испытываю нестерпимый позыв удавить кого-нибудь.

Что-то в рушащейся системе окончательно подаётся. Ощущаю рокот, заставляющий мои кости вибрировать, даже в воздухе, даже на таком расстоянии. А потом... Феерический фонтан лавы вырывается из склона горы там, где раньше был аварийный тоннель, накрывая огромную площадь. Словно адский зонтик из раскалённой докрасна шрапнели раскрылся над джунглями. Извержение столь подавляюще массивно, что чуть не достаёт меня даже здесь, каменная шрапнель посвистывает вокруг.

Смертоносное покрывало опускается обманчиво-медленно, его свечение тускнеет до тёмно-красного. Джунгли в той стороне просто перестают быть. Белый дым вздымается, скрывая опустошение.

В любой момент из этих клубов вырвется пепельно-голубая гарпия, или боевая птица, несущая двоих. Зараза такая неубиваемая - тараканы обзавидуются.

Я совершила столько попыток, на полном серьёзе, покончить с её жалким существованием - все провалились просто феерически - что уже привыкла рассматривать их, как форму искусства, упражнения в коварстве без практического смысла. Может, надо было пытаться упорнее? Не уверена, что сработало бы. Что хоть что-нибудь, хоть когда-нибудь, сработает.

Дым вздымается всё выше, скрывая ландшафт внизу. Я всё планирую прочь, ожидая, что Зараз появится - и начнёт, не знаю, дерзить мне?.. Не уверена, что смогу удержаться от попытки удавить её - и закономерного падения в результате. Это будет такой позор.

Ну, давай, появись уже.

Но я продолжаю планировать, постепенно снижаясь, а её всё нет.

Потом, наконец, вижу птицу, взмывающую из клубов дыма, набирающую высоту с горестным кличем. Она закладывает вираж - и я вижу только одного ездока. Гляжу, и не могу поверить глазам: неужели козявка-полуджинни и правда скопытилась? Да не может быть!

Блондинка трёт лицо. Что... А, вытирает слёзы. Ой-ёй. За потрясённым неверием чуть не забываю натянуть шляпу на голову для поспешного отступления вниз, в затянутые дымом джунгли. Связываться с боевой птицей на такой высоте, когда ты висишь на шляпе, _занимающей обе твоих руки_ \- ошеломительно плохая идея. Ренч, может, и не ястреб, но при энергии, равной массе на квадрат скорости, его биологический вид ничего не значит. У него уйма массы. И уйма скорости. А его хозяйка жаждет _расплаты_.

Я быстро опускаюсь, скрываясь из вида. Всё ещё не могу поверить, что её больше нет. Раз - и всё... Я думала, почувствую удовлетворение, учитывая, сколько ненависти я всё ещё испытываю к почившей героине. Но нет. Из мира словно что-то ушло и краски потускнели.

Что, правда, я? Буду теперь тосковать по величайшей занозе досаждавшей мне, когда остались бессчётные множества сильных противников, с которыми можно схлестнуться, бессчётные города, которые можно разграбить и целый мир лежит вокруг меня, маня приключениями и добычей?..

И правда, буду. Сушкин сын.

Джунгли вокруг меня густые и тёмные, смесь сернистых испарений и густого белого дыма от древесины, сожжённой мокрой, просто удушающая. Вытаскиваю скимитар и начинаю долгое, трудное путешествие домой, к моему кораблю, карабкаясь через вековые завалы поваленных деревьев, прорубаясь сквозь густые лианы.

Но как бы ни был труден путь, от мрачных раздумий отвлечь он не в силах.

Если подумать - сколько героев сложили головы, пытаясь победить меня?.. Те, кто не обладал её невероятным везением - и даже оно кончилось - и её несгибаемым упорством?

Потому что, хоть я никогда специально не стремлюсь убивать, в полумеры я тоже не верю. Когда я конструирую смертельную ловушку - это _смертельная_ ловушка, а не халтурное препятствие, призванное позабавить героев и поднять их уверенность в себе.

В конечном итоге, значение имеет только, кто выживет, а кто нет. Именно выжившие рассказывают свои истории, одерживают победы и продолжают свой путь. Конфронтации вроде той, что была у нас с ней, могут закончиться только кроваво и необратимо.

И всё же, не могу избавиться от сожаления, не могу стряхнуть чувство утраты, прорубаясь сквозь тёмную и депрессивно-мрачную чащобу.

— Три тысячи устриц, как бы я желала, чтобы всё кончилось не так!

Захлопываю рот ладонью. Это я очень зря. Не стоит шуметь в лесу, тем более - в густых джунглях. Зверьё в подобных глухих углах вырастает _крупное_. А ты не видишь что там, дальше, и кто на тебя нацелился.

Но поздно. _Кто-то_ обратил внимание. Я ощущаю вес иномирового присутствия в удушающем воздухе. Бррр. Их больше нет в мире живых, но сколько бесплотных добрячков я привлекла своей дерзкой эскападой? Магическим чутьём ощущаю, как границы реальности поскрипывают от давления с той стороны. Границы, в которых я проделала удобную дырочку, меньше, чем в миле отсюда. Мне не удаётся подавить содрогание. Понадобилось лишь полдюжины выживших джиннов, последние остатки их расы, чтобы грозный Владыка Пиратов пискнул и просто исчез. Он потом поправился, но всё же. А если они возьмутся все вместе, хоть сквозь трещину и просачивается лишь толика их силы?..

А я только что загадала желание, осознаю - и кровь стынет в жилах.

Нездешнее присутствие нарастает рывком, причинность содрогается и перекручивается, словно длинный воздушный шарик, из каких делают фигурки. Я натыкаюсь на дерево, которого не. Моя нога проваливается там, где бревно было не. Завершаю рубящий взмах сквозь лианы - а скимитар, оказывается, всё это время висел на поясе. Растительность вокруг мерцает и плывёт. Дым колеблется между белым и чёрным, прозрачным и непроглядно-густым. Даже мои манжеты меняют форму, временами исчезая. Даже мои воспоминания о машине, которую я закончила строить лишь несколько часов назад! Детали соединений и передач плывут и меняются, как плывёт и расположение поршней. Могу поклясться, пару раз я даже была платиновой блондинкой с рождения!

Неопределимое время спустя реальность успокаивается, возвращаясь к скучному и устойчивому привычному состоянию. Делаю выдох - оказывается, я всё это время провела, затаив дыхание. Было до жути страшно. И потрясающе! У джиннов, может, и нет власти над жизнью и смертью, но в былые времена, когда они ещё жили среди людей, даже боги держались в сторонке и мотали на ус, когда они совмещали свои силы подобным образом.

Где бы ты ни была сейчас, куда бы они ни послали тебя - надеюсь, ты найдёшь приключения на свою пятую точку.

* * *

(год спустя)

Из обломков и листов металла, из стальных тросов, сломанных шестерен, скоб и даже оловянной посуды. Она высится, указывая на меня обвиняющим перстом. Сходство такое, что просто мурашки по коже и слышится её возмущённое «Риски Бутс! Так и знала, что это ты!»

Кто мог подумать, что у меня талант к скульптуре?.. Век живи - век учись.

Я стою вровень с полу-абстрактными глазами шестисаженной статуи, выше по склону чёрного шлака. Моя молчаливая противница указывает точно туда, где было моё пиратское логово. Она стоит туфлями на склоне, одна нога вперёд и выше другой. В постаменте нужды нет: об этом позаботятся длинные балки из нержавеющей стали, уходящие на десять сажен в грунт.

Ощущаю пульсацию воздуха, затем - звук работы могучих крыльев. Птица приземляется неподалёку, схлопываясь к своим нормальным габаритам, размером с ястреба. Блондинка стоит, утратив дар речи.

— Почему? — наконец, задаёт мне вопрос.

— Почему нет? — отвечаю. — Я наконец-то хорошо потрясла Боеприпас-барона, добыла уйму металлолома.

Слегка кривлю душой: я могла бы продать балки из нержавейки, пошедшие на каркас, за весьма приличную сумму. Э, я - пиратка, не то, чтобы у меня могли кончиться деньги. Пусть эти балки лучше гарантируют, что монумент простоит столетия. Если у вулкана не будет других идей, конечно.

Будь тут постамент - написала бы «Мой лучший в жизни враг»

— Ты тоже по ней скучаешь, — обвиняюще заявляет.

— Скучаю, — признаюсь. — Она должна была выбраться. До сих пор не могу понять, почему не смогла.

— Она... споткнулась и упала с моста, — отвечает после небольшой заминки. — Казалось, она отвлечена чем-то.

— Мы никогда не узнаем, — лгу, вздыхая. — Всё в тот день пошло наперекосяк.

Это, наверно, из-за той галлюцинации, что заставила её плакать, ещё в царстве джиннов. Догадка радости не приносит. Тупице, должно быть, казалось, что убивает своих - иначе бы не оказалась настолько охвачена горем, что даже под ноги не смотрела. Какая глупость - невозможно убить духа насовсем, особенно в его родном духовном мире. Но в этом - вся она.

После этого мы просто стоим и вспоминаем молча.

* * *

(четыре года спустя)

Загадка разрешилась! Я испытываю одновременно облегчение - поскольку незнание меня грызло - и разочарование: оказалось, я не такая особенная, как думала. Хоть это открытие и открывает новые горизонты для личного роста.

Внутренняя энергия, которой обладают все живые существа.

Это оказалось так просто! Все эти особые способности, что мои, что покойной занозы в моей шкуре... Наши внепространственные загашники, моя подавляющая харизма, сверхъестественная сила удара её волос - я считала, это всё - за счёт тёмной и светлой магии, соответственно. Такое естественное умозаключение: мы, в конце концов, обе - магические существа. И такое неверное. Ещё сильнее запутывал тот факт, что в моём - и её, скорей всего - случае эта внутренняя энергия перемешивается с магией, сильно затрудняя осознание, что это , фактически, две совершенно разные вещи.

У меня ушлы месяцы, чтобы научиться управлять этой энергией отдельно, а не в смеси с тёмной магией. Ещё два месяца - чтобы научиться напитывать ею оружие. Я использовала кусок железной арматуры, для чистоты эксперимента. Я лишь делаю шаги, но уже арматурина наносит больше урона, чем мой пиратский скимитар - редчайший артефакт в своём роде.

Я построила экспериментальную установку, воссоздав силовое поле, что использовала для защиты балластных катушек Техно-Мозга. Хорошая новость: сам барьер выдержал удары арматуриной без проблем. Плохая новость: моя внутренняя энергия прошла сквозь него, словно его и не было, дестабилизировав систему и вызвав резонансный каскад. Вот, значит, как.

Как хотелось бы вернуться назад и переделать всё, используя мои новые знания. Увы. Джиннских кристаллов больше не осталось. Да и из оставшихся полуджинни ни одна не обладает энергией, достаточной для калибровки стартёра.

Если игнорировать эту вечную досаду, перспективы управления внутренней энергией - просто головокружительные. Я исследую все виды мифов и легенд, затрагивающих так называемую «человеческую магию», равно как и некоторые «особые» способности разнообразных магических существ. Кто знает - может, я смогу скопировать их за счёт голой Воли?

Совместить их с моими технарскими изобретениями будет непросто. Но это - путь к созданию моих собственных, полноценных артефактов!

* * *

(десять лет спустя)

Я снова здесь, в эту круглую дату поминовения. Печаль давно ушла, оставив едва ощутимое, глубоко въевшееся сожаление. Я улыбаюсь статуе, стоящей в героической позе. Чёрный склон под её ногами зеленеет лозами ползучих растений и травяными кочками. Целое десятилетие пролетело, словно один миг. Я столько всего пережила - сумасшедшие приключения, дерзкие налёты на достойных противников и секреты вселенной, создание потрясающих машин террора...

Материнство.

Вынимаю дочку из сбруи у меня на спине и ставлю на землю. Счастливо гугукая, подёргивая кошачьими ушами и хвостом в предвкушении, она начинает исследовать вокруг, семеня на своих коротких ножках. Ступня статуи для неё - словно гора. Тинкербаты, назначенные няньками, стайкой тянутся за моей малышкой, бросая в мою сторону нервные взгляды.

Генетика магических существ - загадочное поле, размышляю, глядя на статую своей бывшей заклятой мстительницы. Взять меня, ракшасу полностью человеческого облика - мы не бываем «полу», это распространённое заблуждение, которое я разделяла какое-то время - и добавь... Скажем так, он был выдающимся образчиком человеческого мужчины, очень жаль, что постоянные союзы идут в разрез с моими принципами. И что получаем в итоге? Девочку-кошку. С ушамы, хвостом и склонностью напрыгивать. Милота - сокрушающая, особенно когда объединяет её очарование карапуза и врождённый шарм девочки-кошки. У меня уже стоит в планах научить её использовать эту милоту, как оружие - когда подрастёт.

Ей это понадобится, как и многое другое: эта милая малышка когда-нибудь сменит меня в качестве следующей Королевы пиратов.

Слышу стук копыт и возбуждённые голоса. Кто-то приближается верхом, с яростно спорящими детьми. Гадаю, кто из друзей полуджинни пожаловал.

Оказывается - Скай. Ссутулившийся, нахохлившийся попугай у неё на плече здоровьем не блещет, перья - потускнели, глаза - сонные. Но сама-то она! Ффуу, это ж надо было так себя запустить. Передо мной стоит, держа поводья, оплывшая толстуха средних лет, лишь черты лица и волосы позволяют узнать её.

Каждому - своё, полагаю, глядя, как двое задорных мальчишек, лет семи возрастом, слезают с второй лошади, затихая, когда замечают меня.

Скай представляет меня - результатом становится опасливое восхищение - затем представляет своих сыновей, которых назвала Вир и Свуп. Нетривиальный выбор, показывает, что она детально изучала язык старого мира. Вираж и Налёт, значит?

Потом она замечает изменения, произошедшие со статуей:

— Она... Когда ты?.. — восклицает.

— Как и планировалось, — усмехаюсь. — Я изначально так заложила.

Понадобились годы, чтобы эффект проявился: металлы - весьма устойчивые к коррозии, но статуя теперь - в цвете. Не идеальном, местами цвета смешиваются и подтекают, но они есть. Зеленоватые тона патины на волосах и глазах, буроватые окислы на коже, рыжеватый цвет ржавчины на наряде.

Затем из-за статуи появляется моя смертоносно милая дочурка, тинкербаты - по пятам, в её крохотных, измазанных ручонках стиснута небольшая сломанная шестерёнка - однозначно, выколупанная из статуи. Утипусеньки, уже учимся грабить!

Приходится приложить заметное усилие воли, чтобы не умилиться вслух.

— Ты теперь... занимаешься похищениями? — опасливо спрашивает Скай, переводя взгляд между мной и моей дочуркой.

Хе, они всегда подразумевают худшее.

— А что? — спрашиваю невинным тоном. — Трудно поверить, что у меня может быть собственный ребёнок?

Три... Два... Один...

А, вот оно, осознание. Вот он, ужас «о боже, теперь их две!» отражающийся на потрясённых лицах. На сердце теплеет от гордости и я натягиваю на лицо свою самую зловещую ухмылку.

— Гадюка, — говорю дочке, — Поздоровайся с мальчиками!

Скай зыркает осуждающе. Не тружусь её разубеждать. Твоё имя делаешь ты сама. Имя не вручают на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Я тоже не родилась Риски Бутс - хоть ныне об этом и не упомнит никто (им же лучше). Какая же из меня мать, если бы я назвала дочь именем, которое та не возненавидит? Ей придётся придумать собственное имя - или превратить «Гадюку» в грозный символ, при звуке которого будут трепетать по всем морям.

Жизнь продолжается - и лишь девчонка, когда-то бывшая занозой в моей шкуре, остаётся неизменной в своей героической позе.

* * *

(двадцать лет спустя)

Прибываю на паланкине, который несут тинкербаты. Просто так захотелось. Заодно, дать Гадюке дополнительное время на раздумья, пока она старается не отстать. Что непросто: на ней живого места нет от синяков и шишек.

Моей дочери ни за что не унаследовать мне посредством столь косоруко спланированного убийства! И точка.

Исполнение было воодушевлённым, надо дать ей должное, признаю, почёсывая швы в боку.

Не то, чтобы я торопилась на встречу с предками - но легенда должна жить дальше. Истинный кошмар всех морей должна быть одиночкой. Можно формировать временные альянсы, но в конце - есть лишь ты, и твои тинкербаты. Любой союз - лишь отложенное предательство. Я научила её, с ранних лет, что наше время вместе не может не кончится кроваво. Должна остаться только одна. Называйте это безумием, называйте - верой в высшее предназначение, но я верю, что всегда должна быть Королева пиратов. А единственный способ гарантировать, что следующая будет сильнее, будет лучше - это... Пиратское унаследование.

Но если она, хоть раз, совершит что-нибудь настолько же потрясающе глупое - я всажу свой скимитар ей в сердце недрогнувшей рукой. И начну выращивать новую дочь с нуля.

Ракшасы живут очень долго, как выясняется. С того момента, как я последний раз видела свою заклятую мстительницу во плоти, я не состарилась ни на волосок.

Кстати, о птичках. Статуя всё ещё на месте - я её варила на совесть, как-никак - лишь немного более окислившаяся. Мать, однако, не пришла, лишь двое её сыновей со своими мрачными боевыми ястребами. В каких ладных, крепких парнишек выросли, хо-хо-хо!

Гадюка начинает пускать слюни и я быстро увеличиваю число шишек на её голове. Ей ещё рано думать об этом!

— Дождись, пока твоё тело закончит формироваться, тупица! Тебе только двенадцать!

Поминки проходят скомканно. Сыновья - не в настроении для пикировки, Гадюка просто удержаться не может - она способна быть сокрушающе миленькой, когда использует свой шарм девочки-кошки на полную - а я... Мои мысли продолжают возвращаться к до боли комичной войне на три стороны за передел территории между стареющим Боеприпас-бароном и его наглыми отпрысками.

Лишь девчонка-полуджинни всё так же полна энергии, вечно юная, её праведный гнев застыл в медленно окисляющимся металлоломе.

О-хо-хо... Если подумать, до моего дня рождения уже недалеко. И дата весьма круглая. Поддавшись мимолётной прихоти, решаю сделать себе маленький подарок:

— Парни! — командую моим тинкербатам. — Копайте!

Направляемые моей волей, с золотой магической киркой в руках, они прорезают склон, словно нож масло. Нет смысла расчищать бывший проход, пещера полностью заполнилась застывшей лавой. Нет, всё, что мне нужно - это одна конкретная точка в пространстве.

Сыновья возлагают цветы у ступни статуи и улетают. Через какое-то время начинает моросить. Я замечаю, что Гадюка сцапала цветы сплести себе венок. Добавляю ещё шишек и заставляю вернуть на место. Понимать же надо, когда - хватать и тащить, а когда - оставить, где лежало.

Погода - пасмурная и небо хмурое, когда тинкербаты заканчивают. Иду в конец узкого тоннеля. И светлая, и тёмная магии давно развеялись, не осталось ни малейшего отзвука иномировых энергий. Но у меня хорошая пространственная память.

— Услышьте же, доброделы никчёмные! — выкрикиваю презрительно в глухую стену. — Моё желание - последовать за той тупицей, куда вы там её отправили двадцать лет назад!.. Не обольщайтесь, если она встанет на моём пути - выпотрошу, как селёдку! Я не какая-нибудь там добрячка, вроде вас!

Вот. Это должно заставить одну застарелую, нездоровую одержимость заткнуться надолго. Разворачиваюсь и выхожу их проделанной тинкербатами щели. Гадюка явно размышляет, свихнулась я, или нет, и как ей это поможет. Надо добавить ещё шишек, чтобы оградить от глупых мыслей. Эх, молодёжь!

* * *

Посреди непрекращающегося шторма с грозой - зачаровать погоду в таких масштабах было той ещё задачкой - в неприступной крепости, башни которой вырастают, словно клыки, из отвесных обрывов Шхерного острова, в хитро спрятанном тронном зале, на высящемся, украшенном черепами троне, я сижу и в очередной раз проверяю список гостей на празднование моего надвигающегося дня рождения.

Здесь перечислены отборные мерзавцы в перемешку с начинающими лизателями сапог и парой команд замаскированных героев - не имеющих друг о друге представления - надеющихся организовать мою грандиозную кончину..

Себе на заметку: лично убедиться, что все махинации стравить их друг с другом работают, как расчитано. У меня нет желания давить обе команды лично: слишком легко и банально. Пусть все остаются в блаженном неведении о моём истинном боевом потенциале.

Теперь, правильные, не героические гости... Полагаю, с их стороны тоже будет несколько попыток устранить меня. И отличненько, хорошо оживят празднование. Помимо этого - всё пройдёт, как обычная пиратская пирушка, с тоннами жареного мяса, кружками пенящегося кваса и морскими частушками сомнительного качества. Утончённые развлечения - не в моём духе, мне всегда дороже атмосфера.

Вот если кто-то окажется настолько туп, чтобы осведомиться о моём истинном возрасте... Значит, он слишком туп, чтобы жить. Приводы люков в полу проверены и смазаны - ставлю галочку. Акулы неделю не кормлены - ставлю вторую. Кроме того, себе на заметку: проследить, чтобы тинкербаты за рычагами опять не увлеклись.

А если кто-то окажется настолько невероятно невезучим, что действительно узнает, какого сорта юбилей я праздную - мой истинный возраст, иными словами - их кончина прилетит на быстрых крыльях «он слишком много знал». Хмм... А, точно. Натравить на них Гадюку полировать её мастерство. Пора ей учиться скрытности и ударам исподтишка. Если заметят, что это была она - выпорю от души. Если же проведёт всё чисто - может оставить всё награбленное себе. Да, сойдёт. Родительские обязанности даже мне не сбросить со своих плеч полностью.

Список проверен, откидываюсь на спинку и расслабляюсь. Атмосфера, как всегда, идеальная: сумрачные каменные залы, освещённые редкими факелами, сквозь узкие, зарешёченные окна временами полыхают зарницы, отбрасывая мимолётно-яркие проекции окон на стены, вдоль которых выстроились ряды доспехов. Некоторые - механические ловушки, в некоторых - сидят тинкербаты, но большинство - просто для антуража.

Большинство пиратов может только мечтать о подобном логове - и всё же, я чувствую себя, словно зверь в клетке.

Синдром жизни в четырёх стенах, это называется.

Я обожаю свою крепость, и ненавижу её. Обожаю потому, что она позволяет мне сохранять свои проекты сколько захочу и строить великолепные машины террора. Я бы и десятой доли не смогла, если бы оставалась в бегах. Ненавижу - потому. что она приковывает меня к одному месту, словно железный шар на кандалах! Я по прежнему пускаюсь в приключения, отправляясь в длительные экспедиции... В смысле, захватнические походы, за пол-мира. Но я не могу отлучаться надолго и не могу покинуть это место, оно уже стало частью легенды о королеве пиратов..

Я выковала свои цепи своими же руками - вот такая засада.

Сижу, предаваясь мрачным мыслям, сожалея об упущенном шансе построить небесную крепость, которая обладала бы всеми плюсами этой базы, и в то же время позволяла бы мне путешествовать, куда пожелаю.

Увы, ни один источник энергии не годится для магии левитации в таких масштабах. Метод, который Техно-барон применяет для своих летающих фабрик, работает только на пересечении специфических лей-линий. Кроме того, он работает, высасывая тепло из среды: я слышала, остров Обморожения был вполне себе тропическим раем прежде, чем он начал там строиться. Не хочу, чтобы меня прозвали Снежной королевой, и чтобы меня везде сопровождала бросающаяся в глаза блуждающая зима.

Только магия джиннов подошла бы, но мне её никогда уже не добыть. В первое десятилетие после фиаско я не прекращала попыток. Собрала все оставшиеся в мире джиннские кристаллы - аж целых два. Я бросаю взгляд на эти трофеи, собирающие пыль у меня на камине. Да уж. Я испробовола самые разные трюки чтобы обойти необходимость иметь минимум три для стабильной фокусирующей решётки. Я охотилась на оставшихся полуджинни, вызывая у них нервные срывы и непреходящую пиратобоязнь. Ничто не сработало. Проблема фокусировки - фундаментальная. Полуджинни - какие-то... Не знаю, недостаточно яростно-яркие, что-ли? Ни одну из них так и не удалось столкнуть на тёмную сторону.

Ах если б, ах если б...

Так вот и подкрадывается старость? Уже догнала меня, хоть моё тело и не старится?

Довольно киснуть. Мне ещё паноптикум дня рождения возглавлять. И он будет славным, или я - не я!

Соскакиваю с трона. Ближайшие тинкербаты подрываются в панике. Точно, я же заставила их учиться готовить главное блюдо. Судя по сложным, но в основном - горелым, запахам, несущимся из переоборудованного в кухню цеха, они ещё на стадии проб и ошибок. Ну, я могла бы похитить профессиональных поваров, но шпынять прихвостней гораздо приятнее. Направляюсь на кухню, шагая нарочито медленно и наслаждаясь паническими метаниями.

* * *

(несколько дней спустя, день празднования)

Просыпаюсь с острым чувством, что что-то не так. Провожу долгие секунды в напряжении пока до меня доходит: я лежу, свернувшись на брезенте на полуюте моего судна вместо скрытой комнаты в глубине моей крепости. Погода жаркая и ветерок приятный, но возникает вопрос: _почему я ещё жива_? Искушать мою предприимчивую дочурку подобным образом... Или она унаследовала мою любовь к театральным эффектам?

Осторожно открываю один глаз. Вокруг - никого, море - спокойное, моя Техно-Лоханка слегка покачивается на якоре возле какого-то крошечного скалистого островка. Светает, горизонт наливается сиянием надвигающегося восхода. Сажусь и оглядываюсь. Всё ещё без понятия, как я здесь оказалась, и где расположено это самое «здесь».

Мимо семенит одиночный тинкербат.

— Эй, ты, — командую. Он останавливается, как вкопаный. — Почему я здесь и где Гадюка?

Он крайне озадачен. Чешет голову, оглядывается по сторонам.

— Где. Моя. Дочь, — требую.

Теперь он совершенно потерян, глядит на меня, а в жёлтых глазах - молчаливое «чё?»

Ну, естественно.

Наконец он нерешительно указывает куда-то за островок.

Забираюсь на грот-мачту и лечу к ближайшему берегу на своей шляпе. Потом забираюсь по отвесной скале на вершину, выглядываю через край и вижу... Суеград. Э?..

Собираюсь спрыгнуть со скалы, но мне закрадывается подозрение. Оборачиваюсь и снова смотрю на город, внимательно, на этот раз. У них что, был приступ историчесой реконструкции? Слишком много домов в старом стиле, я не вижу ни одной водонапорной башни, ни одной воздушной линии электропередач.

Но, что важнее - куда они умудрились потерять два пушечных форта, которые должны обрамлять бухту?

Подозрение уже гложет, не стесняясь. Оборачиваюсь и смотрю на свою Техно-Лоханку, страшась ответа. Реально смотрю, не пропуская детали мимо внимания.

Корабль - весь красная обводка да натуральное дерево. Третья модель никогда не была красной. За многие годы я её как только ни красила - и в тёмно-фиолетовый, и в чёрный. Она бывала чёрно-пурпурной в стиле вуду-призрака. Бывала чёрно-зелёной в пятнах стиля зомби. Но никогда, ни разу, я не красила ни одну её часть в красный.

Это не третья модель. Это или первая, или вторая.

Медленно, словно в дурном сне, я оборачиваюсь туда, где должен стоять передовой пушечный форт, построенный на месте маяка...

Маяк стоит, как ни в чём ни бывало, красная черепичная крыша почти светится в розоватом предрассветном свете. Тот самый маяк, который снесли больше десяти лет назад.

Краткая вспышка сиреневого свечения охватывает крошечную башенку, потом - снова тишина.

Планирую назад к моему кораблю. Похоже, я... я получила свой подарок на день рождения. Аж с горкой и с вишенкой на верху.

Приземляюсь криво, подвернув лодыжку. Катаюсь по палубе, хохоча, как безумная, когда осознаю, что никто никогда не поверит, что Гадюка меня не пришила. Вою в ужасе, осознав, что грозный Владыка Пиратов - снова в своей могиле, планирует вырваться. Плачу от облегчения, зная, что мы с Заразой схлестнёмся снова. И славная будет битва!

Это первый раз, как я восхищаюсь героями за их коварство. Я пожелала последовать за ней, _куда_ её отправили. Но, задним числом, это столь очевидно! Когда можешь свернуть причинность в крендель - зачем отправлять её в незнакомые края, когда можно просто отправить её назад в прошлое?

Взять эмоции под контроль удаётся не сразу. Улыбаясь, словно лунатик, начинаю копаться в памяти, восстанавливая последовательность событий и мои планы на день. Память у меня отличная, но ведь прошло два десятка лет, наполненных безумными приключениями!

Запороть первое впечатление от встречи совсем не хочется. Надо сосредоточиться, вспомнить и улучшить план. Наше воссоединение заслуживает быть _особенным_.

* * *

> Работа героя _никогда_ не заканчивается.  
>  \- The1upBlock


End file.
